


Underwater

by A_C_0



Series: Promptober/Whumptober MCYT [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, L’manberg war, Other, Promptober, The Duel, Tubbo Cries, everyone is crying holy shit, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Promptober day 1, Underwater.Tommy goes into the duel with his head high, and leaves with the water in his lungs.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Promptober/Whumptober MCYT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953895
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is republished! I was reworking some formatting and it got rearranged, my bad!

Tommy could feel the water rushing into his mouth, nose and ears.

Bump-bump

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Bump-bump

He couldn’t feel the arrow that pierced his chest.

Bump-bump

He couldn’t see the scarlet that bleed into the water as he sunk down.

Bump-bump

He couldn’t hear the scream of anguish from Wilbur.

Bump-bump

Not the sobs of Tubbo

Bump-bump

He couldn’t see the streaming tears that ran down Fundy’s face.

Bump-bump

Not the flinch of Jack

Bump-bump

He definitely didn’t notice Eret turning on heel and walking away, sick.

Bump-bump

He felt warm.

Bump-bump

He felt safe.

Bump-bump

He was Tommy Innit.

Bump-bump

And he felt the water going into his lungs.

Bump-bump

And knew he had failed.

Bump-bump

His country

Bump-bump

His Friends.

Bump-bump

His Brothers.

Bump-bump

‘Tommy!’

Bump-bump

That’s his name, right?

Bump-bump

It’s Tommy, Innit?

Tommy decided the silence was much better than his heart pounding in his ears.

-

Wilbur stiffles sobs, throwing himself into the river and pulling out the broken body of his pseudo-brother. Gently, he lays Tommy’s body on the grass, tilting his head to the side as water dribbles out of his nose and mouth. His eyes, Wilbur thinks, still shine with shock and pain. 

Wilbur gently brings his two fingers to his brother’s neck, feeling for something, anything. Even though he knows, deep down, there’s no way he could have survived.

He finds nothing. Nothing. Not a shred of breath, not a heartbeat, not even a twitch of muscle.

A sob rips itself from his throat and Tubbo wails, his screams piercing the air.

Footsteps approach, and Wilbur can recognize the boots.

“Wilbur, I-“

“Shut up!” Wilbur screams, standing up abruptly, glaring at the man in a mask. “I know! We lost! White flags! I know…”

Dream, to his eternal shock, reaches up and peels of his mask with shaking hands, his eyes red and glassy.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers…

...and still the water is stained red.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy!


End file.
